Still Here in the Morning
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: OroJi When Orochimaru wakes in the middle of the night he realizes that he is on Jiraiya’s floor, not on his bed, where he should be. Aforementioned pervert has probably pushed him off it anyway.


**Title:** Still Here In The Morning

**Author:** Jasmine Starlight

**Universe: **Naruto

**Rating:** …M

**Word Count: **1,009

**Spoilers:** eh…none. This takes place before Orochimaru veers off toward the dark side.

**Warnings: **romance. Implied smut. Perhaps some fluff toward the end. I think my Oro turned out a little OOC. But do we really know what's in character for him? SMUT ALERT!

**Time Started: **03:01 PM 9/10/05

**Time Completed: **04:14 PM 9/10/05

**Pairing (s): **Orochimaru/Jiraiya

**A/N:** I've never written this pairing before, I love it though. I am very disappointed with the lack of it on this site.

**Dedication:**

When Orochimaru wakes in the middle of the night he realizes that he is on Jiraiya's floor, not on his bed, where he should be. Aforementioned pervert has probably pushed him off it anyway.

Orochimaru feels the large pile of clothes that seem to have cushioned his fall, it should bother him that those clothes probably aren't clean at all. In fact, if he tried hard enough he could probably tell what Jiraiya was eating when he was wearing them.

But Orochimaru is too exhausted to try. He knows that there is a empty instant ramen cup by his foot, he blinks tiredly and notices that there are several plates under the bed. Many of them with food clinging to them.

There is also a straw sticking into the small of his back, Orochimaru lets out a small sigh. He wonders when Jiraiya's apartment was cleaned last. On occasion Tsunade would burn everything that wouldn't fit in the closet.

Jiraiya is snoring softly and muttering to himself, Orochimaru wonders if he has the strength to get back on the bed. He doesn't want to risk it.

So he lays there and looks up at the ceiling, the only part of the room that hasn't been splattered with something. Orochimaru wonders how long that will last.

He also thinks back on how he ended up spending his nights on Jiraiya's floor. Or with Jiraiya to begin with.

Orochimaru estimates it all began when they were Genin. Before that he'd just written Jiraiya off as an idiotic pervert. Now that he shared Jiraiya's bed, he'd discovered that not only was he an idiot and a pervert, Jiraiya's hormones were active 24 hours of every day.

Hormonal. Perverted. Insatiable. Idiotic. Brave. Rash. Stupid. Honest. Generous. Goofy. Kind. Exhibitionist. Handsome.

Orochimaru can't remember when he added that last one.

What disturbs him more is that it doesn't matter anymore.

Nothing. Except—Orochimaru would never admit this aloud not to anyone—Jiraiya. Orochimaru supposes that Tsunade and Sarutobi matter somehow.

But his mind is too mangled to estimate how. "Nn—what are you doing on the floor?" Jiraiya asks around a large yawn.

Orochimaru contemplates saying something smug, but he settles for this, "You pushed me off the bed, again. I'm beginning to get the idea that maybe you might not want me to stay through the night."

Jiraiya becomes more alert, "Don't be stupid, it's my job anyway, come back to bed, dickwad."

"…fine." Orochimaru sighs grudgingly, and reluctantly climbs back onto the bed where Jiraiya has moved over ever so slightly and made room for him, it's a good thing that he's slender.

Almost immediately, Jiraiya is nestling himself into Orochimaru, wrapping lean arms around his cool skin, "You're so cold."

"You stole all the blankets." Orochimaru hisses back, without venom, as he turns to face Jiraiya.

"Touché." Jiraiya whispers into Orochimaru's ear, who shivers in response and moves closer to the other Sanin.

"Oro-chan is so cold to me." Jiraiya pouts.

"Don't call me that." Orochimaru says as he toys with Jiraiya's unruly hair.

"Why don't you make me?" Jiraiya's says challengingly.

Orochimaru makes no reply, instead he places hard kisses on the long column of Jiraiya's neck, "Ehhhhh—nnnerg."

Orochimaru's pale hands continue their trek lower, ever so slow. Jiraiya groans and his hands fist themselves into Orochimaru's dark hair. "Pffftt."

"Unnnn—ah!" Jiraiya exclaims loudly, his nails digging into the skin of the Snake tamer's shoulders, leaving red marks behind. Orochimaru annoyedly flicks his hair out of the way as he wipes his mouth off, it is Jiraiya who is nibbling on the other man's earlobe.

Orochimaru shivers again, Jiraiya moves onto his lips, "Mmm—nnn." Jiraiya hums, Orochimaru twitches, and Jiraiya sinks his teeth into his shoulder and Orochimaru shudders in an odd mix of ecstasy and pain.

"Harder." Orochimaru orders quickly. Jiraiya groans and moves faster. Much too soon it ends, and Jiraiya is splayed against Orochimaru tiredly, slick with sweat.

Jiraiya stares into Orochimaru's light eyes, filled with the haze of lust. He moves closer to his lover, positioning himself in the crook of his neck.

Orochimaru sighs again and breathes in the scent of Jiraiya, who whispers, "Sleep."

Orochimaru says nothing and Jiraiya continues on drowsily, "I expect you to be here in the morning, preferably still in this bed." The dark haired man felt a familiar smirk take place.

"Promise?"

"If you don't push me off the bed again."

"Hmmm—I won't."

**OWARI**


End file.
